oc_lightningpeltfandomcom-20200214-history
That Feeling Again (A Frosttail Story)
It had been a week from the day they found Skeletonstar's mangled body. A russet she-cat sat under a fir tree, shoulders drooping and tail lashing in sadness. "Willowtail?" An all-too-familiar voice called. "What do you want." She shot at a medium gray tabby, who's shining blue eyes darkened. "Just checking up on you, you haven't eaten in days.." The russet she-cat growled. "I'm fine Tundrapelt, just back off, ok?" It was unlike her to snap at her sister like that, but Skeletonstar'' and'' Stonestar dying hit her hard. "Fine, have it your way, don't make yourself sick from not eating" Tundrapelt retorted smugly. And with that she flicked her tail, walking back to camp. A small grumble emitted from Willowtail's stomach. "Oh shut up." She hissed. "Cats can go ten days without eating!" She hissed again and lashed her tail, furious at her own stomach. Her claws dug deep into the soft earth and she sighed, hanging her head again. She forced herself to stand up, glancing towards the sky. It was almost moonhigh, she'd been sitting under the tree all day. A pale gray shape flickered past her. "Frostgaze?" She called out. "Why are you out here so late?" The tabby tom came to a halt, inhaling sharply. "Chasing a rabbit, wanna help?" Something sparked inside Willowtail and she nodded, maybe hunger was getting the best of her... The two ShadowClan felines raced off, following the scent of rabbit. It became stringer and they slowed their pace, taking light paw steps and keeping their tails very still. Willowtail nodded to Frostgaze, letting him take the kill. And with that the tom pounced onto the rabbit, snapping at its neck with powerful jaws, and killing it quickly. Willowtail stood up, and purred. "Wonderful! The clan will be thankful of this" Frostgaze nodded and started to drag the rabbit, the two padded silently back to camp. "Welcome back Frostgaz- oh, hi Willowtail, you haven't been around lately" A powerful, and muscular russet-orange tom lept down from a tall rock, greeting the russet she-cat and gray tom with a purr. "Thanks for heading on a hunt Frostgaze, could you take that to the prey pile?" light gray tabby tom nodded and padded off, still dragging the meaty rabbit by the scruff. "I would like to speak with you Willowtail, in my den" The she-cat nodded hesitantly and followed the well built leader to his den. He sat down on a lush bed made of moss, and gestured to another one with his tail. The russet she-cat curled up on it, her tail curled tightly around herself. "You've been away for ays Willowtail, and we simply cant have cats, let alone our deputy be leaving for so long without notice." He had a calm tone to his voice, but his tail flicked and his eyes showed concern and some anger. Willowtail nodded Appologizing. "I also you like to ask you something" The tom purred. "Yes what is it?" Willowtail's tail curled tighter around herself. "I've been sending cats to retrieve you for days, Frostgaze, the one cat I didn't send, is the one you follow back to camp. Why is that?" Crimsonstar had an interested tome to his voice, his blue eyes curious. A smirk spread across his muzzle, and he purred in amusement as Willowtails cheeks darkened. "I- erm- um- can we not- I dont-" Willowtails cheeks shone a plum red color and she dipped her head, trying to hide it. Crimsonstar stood up quickly, amused. "I assume you should be heading off. Get some prey will you? Your thinner then a mouse in the harshest leaf-bare" The russet she-cat nodded and padded out of the den, ignoring the prey pile and dipping into the warriors den. She stepped over some cats lightly, and curled up beside her sister, having a warm sleep for the first time in awhile. Chapter 2 Birds chirped outside, and cats around the clan started to stir. Willowtail was prodded by a brown tabby paw. "Crimsonstar wants you to head on a hunting patrol" Sounded a gruff, low voice. "Alright, thank you for telling me Tigerfur" she replied as she stood up, She padded out of the warriors den, yawning and stretching each of her limbs. Lightningpelt, Blackfang, and Frostgaze were at the entrance of the camp, they greeted her with a warm purr. Frostgaze blinked his pale blue eyes, and stood up. "Alright, that's everyone, lets be going." Lightningpelt piped up. "No its not, wheres Cinderpaw?" "Right here, sorry!" A small calico rushed over towards the warriors quickly. "I was just bringing some herbs to Firestar, father asked me to" Lightningpelt purred and nudged her apprentice. "Alright, now that's everyone." Frostgaze mewed impatiently, as he made his was out of the camp. Lightningpelt followed, behind her Cinderpaw, Blackfang, and lastly Willowtail. "Alright, we'll split into groups, to cover more ground when hutning." Mewed Frostgaze's salty voice. "Lightningpelt and Cinderpaw will hunt together, here in the woods if they want. Willowtail and I will hunt by the river, and Blackfang can hunt alone because nobody really likes him." Frostgaze retored, but his eyes had a good nature gleam. Blackfang lashed his tail, unamused, and stood up, padding off in a direction to hunt. Willowtail and Frostgaze started the walk to the river, neither of them spoke a word. The stepping stones lay just ahead of them when the russet she-cat spoke up. "Can you even swim, mousebrain?" Frostgaze gave a soft growl and flicked her with his tail. "Of course I can. And you're the mousebrain. She-cat" He purred, amused and sat on the edge of the river, watching his shadow not to reflect onto it. Willowtail did the same, only farther down the stream. And they both waited silently for the moment to strike. A stupid fish swam clise to the shore, and Willowtail struch out with an unsheated paw. She flung the fish to shore, where it flopped uselessly. Willowtail gave it a hard blow with her paw, killing it. "Hmpf, amature" snorted the tabby. "Oh really now. Lets see you catch one." "Fine." "Fine" they sneered at eachother like kits. Frostgaze kept his cold blue eyes on the water, almost looking like he would freeze it if he touched it. A fish swam by and Willowtail took this as her chance. She ran up at him and shoved him into the water, diving in after him. Frostgaze yowled, hissing at her. "FOX DUNG!" he screached, and he churned his paws to swim. "Hah! You can't catch a fish without falling in!" she purred, a grinn on her muzzle. "YOU PUSHED ME!" He yowled loud enough for all the clans to hear. It seemed as hours passed by. Frostgaze and Willowtail attacked eachother, brawling in the cool water. She tackled and bit and clawed like kits play-fighting. This is what Willowtail never had, with Tigerfur or Froststorm. The abillity to have fun and carry on. As they did all of that and she had to be the serious one. Here, now, this moment, is what she wished to live. Play it over and over again. For the rest of her life. She opened her muzzle to say something, but closed it again before she could. No, not now. You cant.. She inhaled and looked at the darkening sky. "We should be getting back" They both said at the same time. They started purring agin, it coming out in barky laughs. Hauling themselves to shore, the two ShadowClan cats shook out their pelts, sending water flying. Willowtail picked up the one lone fish and huffed. "We've been here for hours, and one fish? What will the clan say." Thoughts ran through her mind. Frostgaze shrugged "Just tell them there were no fish today, and that we were lucky to even catch this one. the russet she-cat nodded, she hated lying to the clan, but she couldn't tell them all that they spent all that time playing. She ruffled their coats again and started the walk towards camp. Chapter 3 To be Continued ;3 Category:Fanfictions